Jurassic Hogwarts
by KatieBY
Summary: "An excursion, Albus? Do you think that is really sensible? It's hard to keep the little hollow heads safe here at Hogwarts and you want to take them to a place full of mutant creatures," Severus Snape said with folded arms and a frustrated frown. With a benevolent smile, Dumbledore observed them discussing the pros and cons of a field trip for his students.


_**House: GRYFFINDOR**_

_**Class: History of Magic**_

_**Category: Standard**_

_**Prompt: 7. [Crossover] Jurassic Park**_

_**Word Count: 1312**_

_**I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.**_

_**Special thanks to my Gryffindor team for betaing this chapter**_

_**Jurassic Hogwarts**_

_Dumbledore's office was full of the four heads of house and a strange wizard dressed in Muggle clothes. The Muggle-clothed wizard had brought an interesting proposal to the Headmaster._

"_An excursion, Albus? Do you think that is really sensible? It's hard to keep the little hollow heads safe here at Hogwarts and you want to take them to a place full of mutant creatures," Severus Snape said with folded arms and a frustrated frown._

_"That's true, Albus; how safe is this place you plan to take the children?" Minerva McGonagall asked._

_With a benevolent smile, Dumbledore observed them discussing the pros and cons of a field trip for his students. Without a doubt, the logistics would be complicated, but with a little support from parents and alumni, it would be possible._

_"Let Mr. Hammond here explain in detail the facilities he has. It would be a really enriching experience for the students and for ourselves," Dumbledore said after a while._

_"It's a pleasure to talk to everyone. I'm John Hammond. I studied here a while ago—apparently long enough to find all your faces unknown," the strange old man began with a giggle as he clenched his walking stick. "I've been developing a park inspired by the facilities in Romania where a large number of dragons currently reside. Thanks in part to my studies—both magical and Muggle—and to the collaboration of brilliant minds on both sides, we've managed to recover one of the species that was previously believed extinct. Being that Hogwarts is my _alma mater_, I thought that inviting your students with courtesy passes for everyone would be a good way to introduce my park before it's completely opened to the public. "_

_"Have people—apart from the workers—never gone there before?" Pomona Sprout asked, looking a little worried._

"_Well… In a few months, I will have a special visit from some Muggle experts, which I am sure will give us approval for the final opening; however, the magical world does not have so many restrictions, and after the official opening to the Muggles, it will be more difficult to organize something like this again."_

_"Count us in," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle shining in his eyes._

…_._

"_Very well, students, before going to Hogsmeade and taking the Floo, we must clarify some important points. Only those students authorized by their parents or guardians may attend. Each group has a volunteer teacher and chaperone that they should treat with the utmost respect; if, at any time, you find you have a problem, you should go to them. You should not be separated from your assigned group, you will always follow the security protocols that your group guide offers you, and you most certainly will not feed the animals or try to bring one back here," Professor McGonagall said, looking in particular at the identical redheaded twins that were huddled together in a corner of the Great Hall._

…_.._

_A group of third years had crowded at the point where the shuttle had dropped them off. Charlie Weasley, who had volunteered to be a chaperone since he could not pass up such an experience, was talking to the guide assigned to them in the park. Hagrid, on the other hand, was looking around him, his usually beady black eyes wide. He had never been happier to have become a teacher than he was today. After all, he hadn't been able to keep his little dragon, Norberta, because she would've burnt his entire cabin down. He needed a replacement, and with dinosaurs unable to breathe fire, getting a baby dinosaur shouldn't be a problem._

"_Very well, children, for a group of thirteen-year-olds, we have decided that, unlike the first and second years who will receive a ride inside the laboratories because they are the safest areas, we will give you a little more of the Jurassic Park experience. We will explore the wildlife and feeding of the most docile, herbivorous dinosaurs; even though they can be a little aggressive if they are disturbed, we trust that they will maintain their best behavior. They do not see humans as food," the park guide said as he began to walk towards one of the park trails._

"_How do you feed them? Did you know that dragons are the most dangerous creatures to feed; they can roast you in seconds… Of course, these animals here in comparison have to be quite easy for a dragon keeper," Charlie said, inflating his chest proudly._

_The guide began a long talk about the feeding and care of the dinosaurs as well as the scientific development that gave rise to this feat of park, involving a close collaboration of wizards and Muggles—the latter were not fully aware of the collaboration. Suddenly, a number of gasps interrupted the guide. Excited, and somewhat scared, the children could spot a giant dinosaur eating trees quietly in the distance._

_Draco Malfoy quickly got over his initial shock and loudly said, "I have seen more majestic dragons, but I suppose others would have to settle for inferior animals like this." He had not finished speaking, however, when a warm breath beside his ear made him jump and shout in a very unmanly way._

_A small, brown dinosaur was watching them all carefully. It stood on its hind legs, its small snout twitching as it sniffed them all. Soon, it snorted and ran in the opposite direction._

_While the little dinosaur had distracted his companions, Hagrid slowly snuck away. In a nearby clearing, there was a nest on the ground made of twigs and full of speckled eggs. Without a mother in sight, he simply took one of the eggs; surely no one would miss it? They could easily make another dinosaur from scratch anyway. Of course, unbeknownst to Hagrid, the abandoned nest was nothing more than a decorative dinosaurs in the park did not reproduce.._

_"You saw Malfoy's face, Ron, it was brilliant. It's a shame that Harry didn't see him; I will certainly tell him when I next see him," Seamus told the redhead, a huge smile on his face thanks to the pompous blond's show of fear._

_"Yes, it's horrible that Harry did not get his permission slip signed; he really wanted to come," Ron replied with a shrug. _

_He really felt it for his friend, but an excursion like this was not to be missed, even more when his brother, Charlie, was assigned to take care of them. It was proving to be an incredible experience._

_"We should take him something; what do you think, Dean?" Seamus asked his friend._

_"I didn't see any gift shops," replied the boy, frowning._

_"We don't need it. I bet we can get any of these dinosaurs around here to release a claw or a tooth," Seamus said with mischief in his eyes._

…_._

"_Now, no one has anything they shouldn't have in their pockets, do they?" Mr. Hammond asked, peering around at everyone._

_Professor McGonagall was standing next to him, her narrowed green eyes sweeping around, searching for guilty expressions. A number of students seemed to have bulkier pockets than normal, and one professor. After a sulky Hagrid was made to turn over his prop egg, and a few students rocks they'd thought were dinosaur fossils—including the Fred and George, who had tried to hide a baby dinosaur up their sleeves—the final group of students were ushered onto the shuttle._

_Ron looked at Seamus, who had managed to conceal a few claws in his pocket. The boy winked at him cheekily, and managed to climb aboard without anyone stopping him. Ron turned to Mr. Hammond, whose eyes twinkled mischievously, but the man waved him off._

_If he didn't know better, it was like the man wanted the students to hide pieces of the past at Hogwarts. _


End file.
